TOS Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices
In deze lijst staan alle acteurs en actrices die meewerkten aan Star Trek: The Original Series Seizoen 1'. A * John Abbott als Ayelborne * Marc Grady Adams als Prins Hamlet * Kathy Ahart als Kati * Budd Albright als: ** Barnhart ** Rayburn * George E. Allen als Roberts * Barbara Anderson als Lenore Karidian * Larry Anthony als Berkeley * Dave Armstrong als Kartan * John Arndt als: ** Sturgeon ** Fields * Jerry Ayres als O'Herlihy B * Barbara Babcock als: ** Trelane's moeder (stem) ** Mea 3 * Jeanne Bal als Nancy Crater * Bob Baker als Beauregard poppenspeler (niet genoemd) * Barbara Baldavin als Angela Martine-Teller * Emily Banks als Tonia Barrows * Barker als een Talosian * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry als: ** Nummer Een (vermeld als M. Leigh Hudec) ** Nurse Christine Chapel (vermeld als Majel Barrett) ** De computerstem * Michael Barrier als DeSalle * Harry Basch als Brown * Bobby Bass als: ** Bewaker ("Space Seed") ** Bemanningslid #2 ("This Side of Paradise") ** Klingon bewaker ("Errand of Mercy") ** Scott's stunt dubbel ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Paul Baxley als: ** Kirk's stunt dubbel ("What Are Little Girls Made Of?," "Shore Leave") ** De Zwarte Ridder * Hal Baylor als politieman ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Hagan Beggs als Hansen * Eli Behar as Eli * John Bellah als het lachende bemanningslid (Naamloos USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personeel) * William Blackburn als: ** Wit Konijn (niet genoemd) ** Hadley ** Eminiar VII bewaker #2 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * George Bochman als bemanningslid ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Shirley Bonne als Ruth * Peter Brocco als Claymare * Marcia Brown als Alice in Wonderland * Robert Brown als Lazarus * Karl Bruck als Koning Duncan ("The Conscience of the King") * John Burnside als Eminiar VII bewaker #5 ("A Taste of Armageddon") C * Vince Calenti als bewaker #3 ("The Alternative Factor") * Anthony Call als David Bailey * Gloria Calomee als bemanningslid ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * William Campbell als Trelane * Richard Carlyle als Karl Jaeger * Roger C. Carmel als Harcourt Fenton Mudd * John Carr als bewaker ("Shore Leave") * Paul Carr als Lee Kelso * Fred Carson als Denevan ("Operation -- Annihilate!") * Ted Cassidy als: ** Ruk ** De stem van de Balok pop * Bill Catching als: ** Lazarus' stunt dubbel #2 ("The Alternative Factor") ** Spock's stunt dubbel ("This Side of Paradise", "Operation -- Annihilate!") * Jerry Catron als Denevan ("Operation -- Annihilate!") * John Cavett als bewaker ("The Devil in the Dark") * Robert Chadwick als Romulan scanner operator ("Balance of Terror") * Bobby Clark als: ** The Gorn (niet genoemd) ** Gillend dorpslid ("The Return of the Archons") ** Galloway's stunt dubbel ("The Return of the Archons") * Chuck Clow als William Shatner's stunt dubbel ("Court Martial") * John Colicos als Kor * Joan Collins als Edith Keeler * Paul Comi als Andrew Stiles * Bart Conrad als Krasnovsky * Elisha Cook, Jr. als Samuel T. Cogley * Gary Coombs als: ** Stunt dubbel ("The Galileo Seven") ** Gorn kapitein (niet genoemd) ** Kirk's stunt dubbel ("The Alternative Factor," "Space Seed," "Operation -- Annihilate!") ** Klingon bewaker ("Errand of Mercy") * Chuck Couch als Khan's stunt dubbel ("Space Seed") * John Crawford als commissaris Ferris * Howard Culver als de dronkaard ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Tom Curtis als: ** Jon Daily (stem, niet bevestigd) ** Corrigan D * Kim Darby als Miri * Frank da Vinci als: ** Stunt dubbel ("The Cage", "The Galileo Seven") ** Luitenant Brent ** Vinci ** Eminiar VII bewaker #4 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Walt Davis als: ** Romulan bemanningslid ("Balance of Terror") ** Een Tantalus V therapeut ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Klingon soldaat ("Errand of Mercy") * Vince Deadrick als: ** Romulan bemanningslid ("Balance of Terror") ** Mathews ** Finnegan's stunt dubbel ("Shore Leave") * Winston DeLugo als Timothy * Mark Dempsey als luchtmacht kapitein ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Susan Denberg als Magda Kovacs * Richard Derr als Barstow * Dick Dial als: ** Kirk's stunt dubbel ("Arena") ** Sam * James Doohan als: ** Montgomery Scott ** Trelane's vader (stem) * Phyllis Douglas als Mears * Andrea Dromm als Smith (Yeoman) * Christian Ducheau als bemanningslid # 1 (niet genoemd) ("The Naked Time") * Mike Dugan als de Kaylar * Brett Dunham als luitenant ("The Menagerie, Deel I") * Peter Duryea als José Tyler * John Dweck als jongen die fasers stal #1 ("Miri") * Scott Dweck als jongen die fasers stal #2 ("Miri") * Gene Dynarski als Ben Childress E * Walter Edmiston als Eminiar VII beveiliging stem ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Don Eitner als: ** Kirk's stunt dubbel ("The Enemy Within") ** Navigator ("Charlie X") * Lou Elias als geëlektrocuteerde bewaker ("Dagger of the Mind") * Biff Elliot als Schmitter F * James Farley als Lang * Morgan Farley als Hacom * Brioni Farrell als Tula * Paul Fix als Mark Piper * Kellie Flanagan als blond meisje ("Miri") * Jerry Foxworth als bewaker #1 ("Mudd's Women") G * John Gabriel als bemanningslid ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Sharon Gimpel als M-113 wezen (zout vampier) * Seamon Glass als Benton * Jim Goodwin als John Farrell * Laurel Goodwin als J.M. Colt * James Gregory als Tristan Adams * James Gruzal als Don Juan H * Sid Haig als Eerste Wetgever * John Harmon als Naamloze Mensen (20e eeuw)\Rodent ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Ena Hartman als bemanningslid ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Lloyd Haynes als Alden * Christopher Held als Lindstrom * Bob Herron als Pike's stunt dubbel ("The Cage") * Robert Herron als Sam (niet genoemd) * Marianna Hill als Helen Noel * Adolf Hitler als zichzelf (stem, archief) ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Clint Howard als Balok * Vince Howard als Nyota Uhura's bemanningslid ("The Man Trap") * Clegg Hoyt als Pitcairn * John Hoyt als Phillip Boyce * David Hillary Hughes als Trefayne * Craig Hundley als Peter Kirk * Jeffrey Hunter als Christopher Pike * Bruce Hyde als Kevin Riley I * Jill Ireland als Leila Kalomi J * Sherry Jackson als Andrea * Loren Janes als Kirk's stunt dubbel ("Charlie X") * Anthony Jochim als [[SS Columbia|SS ''Columbia]] overlevende #3 (niet genoemd) * Bob Johnson als Transporter technicus ("The Menagerie, Deel I") (niet genoemd) * Joan Johnson als Elite vrouwelijke bewaker ("Space Seed") * Robert C. Johnson als de eerste Talosian's stem (niet genoemd) K * Sally Kellerman als Elizabeth Dehner * DeForest Kelley als Leonard McCoy * Sean Kenney als: ** Gewonde Christopher Pike ** DePaul * William Knight als Moody (verliefd bemanningslid) ("The Naked Time") * Jon Kowal als Herm Gossett L * Bart LaRue als Guardian of Forever (stem) * Mittie Lawrence als bemanningslid ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Mark Lenard als Romulan commandant ("Balance of Terror") * John Lindesmith als: ** Roerganger ("Charlie X") ** Ingenieur #2 ("This Side of Paradise") * Jonathan Lippe als bemanningslid ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Gary Lockwood als Gary Mitchell * Cary Lofton als stunt truck bestuurder ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Perry Lopez als Esteban Rodriguez * Jon Lormer als: ** Theodore Haskins (niet genoemd) ** Tamar * Victor Lundin als Eerste Klingon luitenant ("Errand of Mercy") * Tom Lupo als bewaker ("The Menagerie, Deel I," "The Alternative Factor," A Taste of Armageddon") * Hal Lynch als luchtpolitie sergeant ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Ken Lynch als Vanderberg * Gene Lyons als Robert Fox M * Charles Macaulay als Landru * Janet MacLachlan als Charlene Masters * Ed Madden als: ** Enterprise geoloog ("The Cage") ** Fisher * Buck Maffei als Taurus II wezen ("The Galileo Seven") * Blaisdell Makee als Spinelli * Malone als Fox's hulp ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Peter Marko als Gaetano * Bruce Mars als: ** Bemanningslid ("The Corbomite Maneuver") ** Finnegan * Don Marshall als Boma * Joan Marshall als Areel Shaw * Denver Mattson als Rayburn's stunt dubbel ("What Are Little Girls Made Of?") * Ralph Maurer als Bilar * Miko Mayama als Tamura * Ed McCready als: ** Tantalus V gevangene ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Wezen (jongen) ("Miri") * Steven McEveety als roodharige jongen ("Miri") * Oliver McGowan als Caretaker ("Shore Leave") * Patricia McNulty als Tina Lawton * William Meader als kapitein Lindstrom * John Megna als gezette kleine jongen ("Miri") * Joseph Mell als de handelaar in de Orion kolonie * Troy Melton als Richard Webb's stunt dubbel ("Court Martial") * Richard Merrifield als Webb ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Mike Miles als McCoy's stunt dubbel ("Miri") * Stephen Mines als Robert Tomlinson * Dallas Mitchell als Tom Nellis * Lawrence Montaigne als Decius * Ricardo Montalban als Khan Noonien Singh * Sean Morgan als: ** Harper ** O'Neil * Iona Morris als klein afrikaans-amerikaans meisje ("Miri") (niet genoemd) * Phil Morris als jongen met legerhelm ("Miri") * Arnold Moss als Anton Karidian/Kodos the Executioner * Stewart Moss als: ** Bemanningslid ("The Corbomite Maneuver") ** Joe Tormolen * Leonard Mudie als [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] overlevende #2 (niet genoemd) N * Nichelle Nichols als Nyota Uhura * Leonard Nimoy als Spock * Natalie Norwick als Martha Leighton O * C. O'Brien als Kirk's stunt dubbel ("This Side of Paradise") * Susan Oliver als Vina * David Opatoshu als Anan 7 * Frank Overton als Elias Sandoval P * Julie Parrish als Piper * Eddie Paskey als: ** Leslie ** Connors ** Eminiar VII bewaker #1 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Christian Patrick als Transporter technicus ("The Alternative Factor") * Ed Peck als Fellini * David Perna als McCoy's stunt dubbel ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Vic Perrin als: ** Stem van Balok ** Stem van de Metron * Roger Perry als John Christopher * Michael J. Pollard als Jahn * Robert Phillips als de ruimte officier in de Orion kolonie * Janos Prohaska als: ** Mensachtige aap (niet genoemd) ** Humanoïde vogel (niet genoemd) ** De Moeder Horta * Francine Pyne als blonde Nancy Crater R * Alice Rawlings als Jame Finney * Ian Reddin als bemanningslid #2 ("Space Seed") * Madlyn Rhue als Marla McGivers * Larry Riddle als: ** Officier waar Kirk tegen aan botst in bar ("Court Martial") ** Officier ("The Alternative Factor") * Adam Roarke als Garrison (niet genoemd) * Davis Roberts als bemanningslid Lewis (niet genoemd) * Darlene Roddenberry als meisje met vies gezicht in bloemenjurk ("Miri") * Dawn Roddenberry als klein blond meisje ("Miri") * Gene Roddenberry als Galley Chef (stem, niet genoemd) * Percy Rodriguez als Stone * David L. Ross als Galloway * Barry Russo als Giotto * Alfred Ryder als Robert Crater S * Irene Sale als: ** Noel's stunt dubbel ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Louise ** Martine's stunt dubbel ("Shore Leave") * Robert Sampson als Sar 6 * Serena Sande als tweede Talosian (niet genoemd) * William Sargent als Thomas Leighton * George Sawaya als: ** Humbolt ** Tweede Klingon luitenant ("Errand of Mercy") * Georgia Schmidt als de eerste Talosian (niet genoemd) * Dick Scotter als Painter * Lizabeth Shatner als klein meisje in rood gestreepte jurk ("Miri") (niet genoemd) * Melanie Shatner als donkerharig meisje in zwarte jurk ("Miri") * William Shatner als: ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk (androïde) ** George Samuel Kirk (niet genoemd) * Carole Shelyne als de Metron * Fred Shue als bemanningslid #1 ("This Side of Paradise") * Reginald Lal Singh als kapitein Chandra * Abraham Sofaer als Thasian * Jim Spencer als Luchtmacht politieman ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Mary Statier als Keeler's stunt dubbel ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Karen Steele als Eve McHuron * Charles Stewart als kapitein Ramart * Michael Strong als Roger Korby * Joan Swift als Aurelan Kirk T * George Takei als Hikaru Sulu * Woody Talbert als bemanningslid # 2 (niet genoemd) ("The Naked Time") * Maurishka Taliaferro als Zahra * Keith Taylor als Jahn's vriend ("Miri") * Torin Thatcher als Marplon * Garland Thompson als Wilson * Maggie Thrett als Ruth Bonaventure * Malachi Throne als: ** De Keeper's stem ** José I. Mendez * Mark Tobin als Joaquin * Sebastian Tom als samurai krijger * Harry Townes als Reger * Sherri Townsend als bemanningslid ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Tom Troupe als Harold * David Troy als Larry Matson * Garrison True als bewaker #1 ("The Man Trap") U *Onbekende acteur als: ** Bobby (niet genoemd) ** James (niet genoemd) ** Teller (niet genoemd) ** Osborne V * Rees Vaughn als Latimer * Ron Veto als: ** Harrison ** Eminiar VII bewaker #3 ("A Taste of Armageddon") W * Garry Walberg als Hansen * Robert Walker, Jr. als Charles Evans * John Warburton als Romulan Centurion * Susanne Wasson als Lethe * Bruce Watson als Green * Barbara Webber als dansende vrouw ("The Return of the Archons") * Richard Webb als Benjamin Finney * Joan Webster als zuster ("Space Seed") * Brad Weston als Ed Appel * Arch Whiting als assistent ("The Alternative Factor") * Grace Lee Whitney als Janice Rand * Scott Whitney als kleine jongen ("Miri") * John Winston als Kyle * Venita Wolf als Teresa Ross * Nancy Wong als personeels officier ("Court Martial") (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personeel) * Laura Wood als oud bemannigslid ("Charlie X") * Grant Woods als: ** Kelowitz ** Travers (stem, niet genoemd) * Morgan Woodward als Simon Van Gelder * Al Wyatt als Lazarus' stunt dubbel #1 ("The Alternative Factor") * Meg Wyllie als de Keeper Z * Michael Zaslow als Darnell Categorie:Productie lijsten TOS Seizoen 1 Seizoen 1 en:TOS Season 1 performers pt:Atores de TOS sv:Gästskådespelare i TOS, säsong 1